A Bite From StoneYard Stables
by CadyCat
Summary: this is about a girl with her growing passion for horses, but when she falls in love, is the guy human? hatius at the moment until i get past writers block - -
1. Getting to know Danielle

A Bite From StoneYard Stable

It was my first lesson in about five years. I had just bought my new horse Chocolate Chip from a slaughter house. I was a little rusty, but to me feeling the leather from the saddle and the bit in the bridle, it's like riding a bike, you never forget how. I gently set the saddle on the horses back. He shied away slightly. Chocolate Chip had been abused before I had him. I hadn't been around horses since my accident. That was about five years ago and I still remember vividly. I changed since then though. I got into darker things like vampires, demons, liked, blood, the color black you know the drill. Anyway getting back to Chocolate Chip. I saw one look from his face and knew something had to be done. He inspired me to get back into horses. Not that I ever got OUT of horses. Just you know…I was a little scared to get back into that lifestyle.

"Danielle are you coming or not?"

The instructors voice shattered my thoughts. I quickly led Chocolate Chip to the ring. He was a little antsy as I led him to the mounting block. I slowly climbed up to the top step. Took my right foot and put it in the stirrup. Swung my left foot over the saddle and landed gently into the horses back like old times. It felt just as it did and at the same time I forgot how good it felt to be in the saddle. It might have felt good but I was still scared shitless as could be. I knew this horse was feeling the same as me anyways and with my vibes he was stirring up pretty bad. He gave a sharp kick out and I fell forward. I grabbed onto his silky brown mane. I held on for dear life. He took a mad dash forward and came to a crashing halt. My instructor, Karen, grabbed his bridle and calmed him down. He was snorting up a storm but he seemed to be doing better. My body couldn't handle the surprise and I was bawling my eyes out and shaking like a mad man. The next thing I know I'm on the ground drinking water still crying like a baby.

Chocolate Chip had calmed down quite a bit. But he was leathered with sweat and pawing nervously at the ground. He normally wasn't like that. He might shy away or jump if you touch him around his face but never would do anything like that. About ten minutes later he was perfectly fine. I walked him out to cool him down. He seemed like nothing happened to him. After I put his tack away and was safely in his stall I watched the other kids in my lesson. They were all about my age or just a little older. They were all pretty good. There was only one guy in the whole barn. And to be perfectly honest he wasn't so hard on the eyes. If you catch my drift wink wink. Now I know my hormones are supposedly "running around" crazy when your 17. But I've only had about 3 other crushes before this but this guy was HOT! He had perfect black hair with a Metallica shirt on and some ripped jeans. He stepped down from this gorgeous horse. He had piercing brown sparkling eyes. He flashed a quick smile in my direction. I smiled back and started blushing furiously. I turn my head away and started walking to Chocolate Chip's stall. As soon as I got there I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was startled and jumped up a foot.

I turned around to see who it was. It was the extremely hot guy. I didn't know most people's names in this place yet.

"Um hello?" I said.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked me.

As soon as he did Chocolate Chip flipped out. Started kicking at the door, neighing loudly, and fear was in his eyes. The mysterious guy laid his hand on his face to help calm him down. He didn't know he didn't like to be touched there. Chocolate Chip struck out. He bit the mysterious guy on the hand and hard. It drew blood instantly. I took him to Karen as soon as I could. He wrapped his hand around with his sweatshirt with an icepack inside of it. I made sure he was okay. I apologized a bazillion times and ran to see if my horse was okay. He was totally calm again. What the hell? I checked him over to see if everything was alright. Especially his legs after he kicked that door hard. But everything was fine with him and he stood still the whole time I was examining him.

"Weirdo horse," I told him as I gave him a pat as I was leaving.

I saw the mystery guy in the hallway as I was leaving. I ran to catch up with him.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted

The guy turned around and stopped. I caught up in the matter of seconds.

"Is your hand ok?" I asked him.

"Yea don't worry about it," he told me with a grin on his face.

I looked down at his hand. It was perfectly fine. Not even a scratch….strange.

"Wait I never caught your name."

"Oh it's Michael."

"Oh that's a cook name, I'm Danielle," I told him

"Yea I know," he said as he walked off.

How did he know my name? what's up with this guy? When I looked up he was magically gone. Michael hm…. Fit him I guess. Well I didn't think I should spend so much time worrying about something stupid like this. It's probably nothing knowing me. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to my piece of crap car. It was about 10 years old, rust bucket, with one of the headlights busted and the stick always froze in the winter. But it was all I could afford for now. Especially after I got CC (that's what I call him now.) after about three tries the damn thing finally started. I started off to my house. It was a half an hour away. I didn't really mind because it was a nice place and nice people and I had nothing better to do since I dropped out of high school. Not like it was helping me any. I wouldn't have the money for collage and since I wanted to be an author I didn't really need some stupid teacher telling me what to write. I need inspiration for myself. I drove up into the driveway of a small blue chipped-off paint house with no mailbox just a box I put out for the mailman. Man is it crappy. I picked up five pieces of mail from my beat up raggedy box. Bills, bills, bills, bills, oh and wait…one from my mother? I haven't talked to my mom for seven years. Ever since her and dad split up she wanted nothing to do with me. I don't know what I should do. Open it now or later? I guess now since I don't have anything to do.

Dear Danielle,

Your father has past away two days ago. His funeral will be on Wednesday at 7:00 p.m. at the funeral home near our old house when you were little. I just wanna say I'm sorry I didn't mean any of the things I said. I just hope things are all right between us now and we can get through this together. I hope to see you there.

Love, mom

yea were good alright I said while rolling my eyes. She isn't sorry at all that ungrateful bitch never cared about dad at all. She's probably just going because she got something good in his will. Wednesday, that's in two days. I'd have to find a black dress. Damn it. There aren't any good stores around and I don't have a dress period. I'm no the girl that wears those things. I wear my jeans clean or not and some band shirt and things that don't match but in some way they do. Like stripes and polka dots. And I don't give a damn what other people think of me they can fuck off if they don't agree with me. My mother never liked me or my friends. I threw my keys on the table along with the bills. I sat myself on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through a few channels before I realized nothing good was on and turned it back off. I heard the phone ring. Might as well answer it.

It was from Blockbusters. I had two over-due movies…which I lost. I sighed. Whatever I'll go buy it and get it over with. I hop in my car again. Come on damn it start! I slam my face against the steering wheel and start bawling my eyes out. I just let it all out that I've been holding in for years. I never showed my emotions anymore. I didn't have any friends to shot it to anyway. The steering wheel was totally soaked as well as the seat. As soon as my eyes were dry I just leaned back in my seat, wiped my eyes, and just sat there. I started thinking about my day. Crazy mishap with CC, how he bit Michael, how he magically disappeared. That guy is so weird. But I'm physically attracted to him. Which his perfect medium length black hair, and brown eyes, and his style was different than most guys who rode horses, which isn't that many to begin with. I woke up from my dream and noticed I was still in my car. I opened the door and got out. My next-dor neighbors were outside mowing their lawn. I hated them with their stupid perfect house and perfect mannered kids.

I punched the top of my car. My neighbors looked over at me in disgust. I wanted so bad to flip them off but I help my intentions to myself. I looked down at my car and saw a large dent in it. Whoopsy. Whatever it makes my car look so much more presentable. I stormed back into my house. My stomach growled at me. I looked through my bare pantries. I found some semi-decent chips that were a little stale but I've handled worse. I looked at the time, 7:58. I picked up the phone and decided to call my only friend Samantha. I've known her since my parents split up and was the only one supporting me through it all.

The phone rang three times before she answered it.

"Hey Danielle what's up?" her happy voice said.

"I was wondering if you could do anything with me today."

"Yea sure that sounds fun. Come over around 8'30 ok?"

"Sounds great, see ya then."

I set the phone down on the receiver. I threw away the empty bag of chips feeling a little better about myself. I got my car keys once again. This time it started on the first time. I patted the dashboard in show of happiness. I pulled out of the driveway and waved happily at the neighbors, who were still mowing their too fucking large lawn. I saw their mouths curl with disgust. I gave a little smirk as I sped away. I turned onto little dirt roads since it was faster going that way. I looked at the barns passing by with all the gorgeous horses. Would I ever have that life again?

I remember I was going onto the Kentucky Rolex at the age of 14. On my horse Lucky Charms an amazing jumper paint. I knew I wanted him since I first laid eyes on him. I wouldn't ever forget about all the good memories we had together. But one day at the semi-finalist contest we went over a double oxer on the wrong lead. I tried to fix him around the corner but he was set on the jump ahead of him, jumped, his front legs hit the top of the pole and set him off. He fell on top of the whole jump with me under him. Not a pretty sight. He broke both of his front legs and a few ribs. Waaay beyond fixable with surgery. I was lucky with only a broken arm, two broken ribs, and a broken pride. I was devastated to hear that Lucky had to be put down. I cried for days after that. My dad supported what my decision was whether to keep riding or not but my mom was a different story. Me riding was her only way to cash so when I decided to quit riding she was pissed. That led to them getting divorced over me. I blamed myself for years I was the reason they split. Sam tried to tell me it wasn't my fault but that was complete bullshit.

I turned onto her road. Slowed down to about ten miles an hour considering she lives on a gravel road and it shakes like an earthquake when you drive on it at all. Sam had a decent living life and had a horse of her own. That's mostly how we became friends in the first place. I honked my horn as I drove into her driveway. She comes running with her coat in her hands. I haven't seen her in months. As soon as I was out of the car she gave a huge hug. I guessed I had grown considering I was not taller than her. Something was different about her. But I couldn't place my finger on it. Wait she didn't have glasses!

"When did you get your glasses off?" I asked her.

"Last week, ya like?"

"Yea it looks awesome!"

"You wanna see my new horse?"

"When would I ever turn that down?"

"When pigs fly."

We start heading in the general direction of her barn. I hear the delightful crunch of cobblestone under my feet. Then I saw this gorgeous bay horse, around 17 hands, looking straight at me with huge brown eyes.

"Wow he's a beauty," I complimented her.

"I know his name's Lancelot."

"That's a pretty name, it fits him well."

"I know it is."

We stood leaning onto the wooden fence staring at the horse for a few minutes. Just watching him graze and run around kicking his heels up with joy. It brought back the youth in you. You could do whatever and people wouldn't yell at you or get mad. Those were the good times. My mind settled back at earth to realize Samantha was gone. I didn't worry too much just sorta paced back and forth. And low and behold she came out with this handsome young man. About two or tree inches taller than her with chocolate hair with dark brown eyes. Nice build and not so hard on the eyes.

"Danielle this is Lloyd, my new boyfriend. Lloyd this is Danni I was talking to you about."

"Hey nice to finally meet you," he extended his hand out to mine.

I nervously shook it, he had a nice firm handshake. He took Sam's hand in his and I saw her smile like I haven't seen her smile in years. It was about time some guy noticed her. I think she's only had about two boyfriends since high school and quite honestly I don't know why. Sammy invited me inside her house to get some tea. As I saw Lloyd walking Sammy inside with his hand on the small of her back the whole way there Michael made his way threw my mind. His nice eyes and hair, and also his mysterious disappearances. They remind you of the things that people write about in books where something IS weird with the guy but nobody would thing that and later find out and stuff.

"Hey Sammy do you have a black dress I could borrow?"

"Uh yea sure…why?"

"Oh my dad just died and I need it for his funeral," I slightly whispered.

"Oh my god honey are you ok?' she asked sincerely.

"Yea I'll be fine, just I don't have any dresses."

She went into her room and looked through the closet and found a perfectly fine black dress for me to wear. It was a little small but nothing I couldn't suck in. I left it laying on her bed for now. Sam's voice startled me.

"Hey, you wanna go for a trail ride?"

I didn't want to turn her down but considering my ride this morning…

"Uhh, yea sure," I faked a smile but it quickly disappeared.

"Okay great! You can ride Lancelot," she had a huge grin on her face.

We walked outside to go fetch our horses. I got Lancelot's green halter and slowly walk him. I easily got the halter clipped to him and clipped on the lead rope.

"Hey is Michael coming with us too?" I called out to Sammy.

"No, he had to go home," she said with a sad voice.

I walked with her to the tack room. I easily carried his light saddle and his bridle up to Lancelot. I got on his bridle and his saddle without a problem and let him out to the mounting block. There Sam was already on and was waiting for me. She teased me a little but waited patiently for me to get on. I was still a little nervous about this but Lancelot seemed to assure me as if nothing wrong was going to happen. We walked around to a nearby trail.

After a while she asked if I was okay to canter. I was a little hesitant but I said yes none the less. We took it nice and slow and I saw Michael up ahead. Just walking around minding his own business. I smiled softly to myself. I slowed Lancelot to a walk and told Sam to wait up a second. I took the reigns into one hand and waved to him. He saw me and smiled and waved back. As soon as he moved closer to talk to me Lancelot started jerking around and sweat was all over his body. I kept talking to him and telling him it was okay but it wasn't helping much. Michael grabbed the reigns and held him still. He was still freaking out but he didn't do anything to Michael. We just said hi or whatever and he continued on his way. As soon as he left Lancelot loosened up and calmed down a bit.

"Who was that guy, was he your boyfriend?" she said in a teasing way.

I started laughing. "No he isn't my boyfriend and his name's Michael, we just met today."

"Well I can totally tell he's into you," she said with a wink.

"Ha like that's ever happened! But he seems really weird. And I don't mean like creepy rapist guy or nothing but he seems like a great guy but whenever he gets near me some horse starts freaking out. Like today Chocolate Chip bit him! And he never does anything like that. And then just now Lancelot was sweating a pacing around. It's so weird!"

"Wow that's interesting. I only have one way of explaining it."

"And what would that be?" I asked her.

"He's……a vampire!" she joked.


	2. Fun Adventure

"Ha yeah that explains it all I guess. Especially the whole part about that it's _DAYLIGHT_!" I said to her while sticking out my tongue. 

"Well he's just a special vampire is all! Jeeze don't jump to conclusions so fast" she started laughing.

"I didn't jump to anything, _you're_ the one that jumped that he was a vampire!"

"Well you know you would like it if he was," she said with a smirk.

"True," I said with a smile on my face.

She took off leaving me in the dust. I gently urged Lancelot into a gallop. I loved the breeze blowing into my face. I slowly but surely caught up to Sam. I was having so much fun I totally forgot about being scared for my life. It was much more enjoyable that way (if you can believe it!) we finally slowed to a stop at this empty field. It was a great view of the woods. We jumped off our horses and sat in the grass while the horses grazed around. We laid down looking at the clouds while catching up with each other. Mostly I just asked about her and Lloyd and how they met and stuff while she kept going on about Michael being totally in love with me and whatever. 

I looked at my watch to see that it was 8'o'clock already. I told her I had to go. So we found a large boulder and mounted again and walked to her house which was only about ten minutes away. We said goodbye to each other and I was on my way. 

SHIT, I forgot the dress. God damn it! Why do I always have to be so stupid? I left a message on Sam's answering machine saying I was going to come over again tomorrow to pick up the dress. Well it was that time of day when I couldn't go to sleep so I would draw whatever came to my mind. And that just so happened to be vampires! I drew a vampire in a cape like you always see in the movies about to bite a helpless girl. 

I smiled at my proud accomplishment. I ripped it out of my notebook and stuck it on my walls alone with about twenty other ones. They completely filled my room with posters everywhere. I never had band posters or really hot boy actors cover my walls, it was either horses or my drawings. After that I was a little worn out so I went under the covers, shut off the light, and went to sleep. 

The next day I was walking down the street and I ran into Michael again.

"Wow I keep running into you huh?"

"Yea we do! But you know I enjoy it every time I see you," he said with a seductive smile.

I started blushing madly. "Yea, well me too!"

He started to get closer to me until our bodies were almost touching. And he was staring into my eyes and he sort of leaned in for a kiss or something. I was shocked so I really didn't know what to do, or how to react, but after a few seconds I see that's not was he was doing at all. He bit my neck! My neck was bleeding profusely and I couldn't stop it and I thought I was going to die!

"And now you will be my vampire queen forever!" he screamed in a blood-thirst monster type of way. 

All of a sudden my alarm went off. I groaned and very reluctantly shut off the alarm with my hand. I sat up, 9'o'clock, time to get up I told myself. Well that was a very interesting dream. I kept trying to come up with reasons of why I would think of _that_ of all things why that? I thought of it while I was looking for some good cereal. I settled on some Lucky Charms. I couldn't come up with any reason of why I would do that. I decided to talk to Sam about it, and see when I could pick up the dress considering the funeral was tomorrow. 

"I totally know why you dream of him," she said confidently.

"And why would that be?" I asked. 

" 'Cause you _like_ him!"

I could tell there was a smile on her face even though the phone. But when I thought of it I really did like him. But I was ashamed of it for some reason. 

"Oh shut up!" I told her.

She started cracking up. I did a little bit but I didn't let her hear it. As soon as I was off the phone I started getting dressed and ready to look presentable outside. I ran a brush through my hair and out the door I was. I got in the car and it started up right away. Yes! Maybe things would be a little bit better today. 

I got about half way there when I heard the car make some weird noises. And it started slowing down so I went off to the side of the road to check up on it. I popped the front hood to check on the engine. Smoke blasted me in the face and I started choking. I backed away and I could tell my car was overheated. Stupid piece of shit! I was going to have to be here until someone came to help me. And on this road it's a miracle if a car comes by every hour. I was pretty sure I was going to be here for a long time. But after a few minutes I saw somebody coming down the road!

I started waving my hands and shouting at the person. 

"Hey over here!"


	3. Getting Ready

As the shadow got closer I could see who it was. It was Michael. I froze up in shock. I just kind of stuttered to myself. He slowly walked to me with a smile on his face.

"I uh see you're having some difficulties huh?"

"Ha yeah just a little bit but my car is just overheated, nothing you can really do about it," although I secretly wanted him there.

"Well I'll just stand with you until it cools down."

"Aw thanks, but you really don't have to do that," I said blushing, so I looked to the ground.

"Yeah but I want to," that made me look up.

I nervously giggled like I did a lot in situations where I didn't know what to say or do.

"Well thank you."

I looked into his dreamy eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I blinked and all of a sudden he was walking away.

"Hey where are you going!" I acted a little stronger than I should have.

"I'm just going to the back to see if everything is alright back there too."

I let out my breath of air quietly. I didn't want him to leave me now. I slowly walked over to him not wanting to act desperate or anything. I casually leaned against the car and just stared at him. Now I know that sounds kind of stalker-ish but hey I couldn't help myself.

After about twenty minutes the car finally cooled off.

"Well it looks better now I'm gonna go," Michael said.

I turned around to see him leave. Just as I did his lips crashed into mine. When our lips parted I started to say "What was that for?" but I got cut off.

"I'm sorry I should have never done that, just forget that ever happened!" he said while running away. I looked to see him go away but he was already gone…..again. I sadly got in the car and continued my way to Sam's house. When I pulled into the driveway I apologized for being late and told her the whole story.

"Wait, he _kissed _you?" she said in awe. "I TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yea I guess you were right. But I really wish he didn't run away, cause as you already know I liked it."

"Yea that was obvious," she said still smiling.

"But even if he did he probably won't ever speak to me again after this," I said when I slammed my face into the table.

When I finally get my first kiss the guy has to run away and pretend it never happened. Well I can't say that I'm completely shocked at all. Just as well.

"Would a trail ride make you feel better?" she asked.

"Nah I'm not really in the mood for riding right now."

"That's okay I understand. Well do you at least wanna go outside?"

"Sure that sounds fine."

We walked out to the pasture and fetch our (well in reality her) horses. I got Lancelot again while she took Mystery, her first horse. We just brought them inside and brushed them and pet them. I was talking to Lancelot as if he could give a rat's ass about what happened in my life or not, but Sam just let me keep talking knowing that it was making me feel better. Soon after we were done brushing the horses. We just sort of sat around and talked while watching over them.

"So how was it?" she randomly asked me.

"Uh how was what?" I asked confused.

"The kiss," she said with a smirk.

Oh my god she's on it again!

"To be honest, I have no idea because I have nothing to compare it to."

"Oh lame excuse!" she told me.

"Oh what do you know I gotta go, look at the time, hope we can do this again sometime," I said while running away to my car.

"Hey don't forget your dress!" she called out.

I skidded to a stop. Turned around and headed to her house.

"I was just going there!" I said.

"Yea, uh-huh sure."

I picked up the dress off of Sam's bed. I headed back out to the car. I waved good-bye to Sam as I drove away. She gave me a smile back and as soon as I got back onto the main road I sped off. I reached home early and settled into bed since I had an early morning ahead of me. It was about a hour drive to the funeral home for me.

I set my alarm to 8 'o'clock and went under the covers and closed my eyes. I woke up to the sound of beeping like normal. Except this time I jumped up ready to go and didn't bother with the snooze button. I immediately went to the bathroom to brush my hair. I had to make sure all of the knots were out of it before trying to do anything with it. I was brushing my teeth while doing this because multitasking was the only way I was going to get all of these things done in time.

Know you're probably thinking, "Why do you have to get all fancy for your fathers funeral when there is no reason to be all beautiful when you should be sad and your tears would wash it all away anyways?" good question. Well it's because I have to make a good impression for my family. Stupid I know but I haven't seen this people in a while and I kind of wanted it that way. And I just don't want them to think I'm some kind of hobo or something. Once again I said it was stupid, I don't blame you for judging.

After combing my hair I hopped into the shower. Dried off and got into the dress. It took some squirming, sucking, and great difficulties getting into. Especially the whole zipper part. That one took about ten minutes alone. But after ten minutes it was finally one! It actually looked pretty good on me after all of the time spent on it.

Next I moved onto make-up. Now I don't wear makeup at all. I barely even know what each thing is called and how to put it on. Let alone make it look all that great. I just put a little mascara, and dark eye shadow. I didn't even bother with blush or lipstick knowing I'd mess it up somehow. Now the hair, the most dreadful part. I didn't know if I should put it up or just straighten it or what. I decided to put it up just because I'd be more presentable. I put it into a bun and teased it a little so it would be nice and poofy. I took a look in the mirror. I looked decent, better than I normally did at least but that isn't saying much. I looked at the clock and I had about ten more minutes before I had to leave.


	4. Meeting People, Old and new

I gave it a final look in the mirror and sat down on the living room couch. I made sure not to rest my hair against the back of the couch to make sure not to mess it up. I hated to use hair spray. It smelled bad and it just made your hair all hard and crunchy and it is hard to comb out. My stomach growled. After the funeral I was going to go eat some dinner. 

I jumped into my car. It started right up but I was still a little hesitant to get into it since my last incident with it. But we made it there okay in one piece. I followed the crowd to the grave. I found my mother but I kept my head down so she wouldn't see me. I looked around the crowd and I noticed I only knew about five people there. My mom, my two uncles, my cousin, and one of Dad's friends. 

I didn't really feel like socializing after the funeral. I just sort of waved to people and dropped a hi or so and moved on. Then I ran into my mother. We just sort of stared at each other. Then finally she started the conversation. 

"Uh, so how have you been lately?" she asked me. 

"Erm I'm alright, how about you?"

"Pretty good actually."

Wow not shocking considering Dad just died. You actually probably feel great now that he's dead. Just because you won't have to deal with him anymore and she probably got something out of his will. Money, his car, there had to be something good coming her way. 

"Yea well it was good seeing you again but I think I'm just gonna go home," I told her.

"Well just wait around just for a few seconds I want you to meet some of these people."

I groaned, I hated meeting new people. I didn't really like being around people at all that much let alone strangers. So I reluctantly stayed around just for a little while so mom could show me all these people.

We just sort of circled the room and she would introduce me to them. I don't think I really committed any of them to memory that I would ever use again. I just waved at the people and I think I heard the words "I'm so sorry for your loss" at least twenty times. I never understand why people say that, seriously just shove it! My god or at least come up with something more original than that come on! And I didn't really know what to say when they told me that either. I just kinda said something like Thanks or something along that sort.

After the torturing ten minutes of meeting people I hopped into my car and left for home again. First thing I did was get rid of the dress. I could finally breathe again. I just threw on a baggy t-shirt with some shorts that didn't match but I didn't care. I let my hair down to fall over my shoulders. I rubbed the horrible itchy makeup off my face and stared into the mirror again, like I do a lot. I looked into my big blue eyes. Looked at my pimple covered face and saw some tears fall down my face. But I only saw them fall, I didn't feel them or even know they were there otherwise. It was a very interesting feeling. I just laid on my bed staring at the ceiling for hours until I eventually fell asleep. 

The next morning I got ready to go to the barn. I was actually happy today. I got to see Chocolate Chip again, and Michael. Wonder how he would react since our kiss. I actually totally forgot about it since last night. I hoped with all my heart he wouldn't ignore me. That would be the only horrible thing that could come out of this. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and focused on getting dressed. I threw my hair into a ponytail, with my long sleeved shirt and jodhpurs, with the matching riding boots. I grabbed a not yet moldy apple for Chocolate Chip to chomp on. Hopefully our riding session would be better than last time. But I wasn't as scared this time considering of the ride on Lancelot. 

I arrived there shortly with apple in hand, along with my helmet. I picked up some brushes and as I was currying him I fed him the apple. I went to go get him bridle from the tack room and low and behold Michael was in there already. We both locked eyes for half a second and quickly looked away. He started walking away faster with his head down so I couldn't see him. 

"No Michael wait!" I screamed after him.

Some people were staring at me but I didn't really care. On the other hand Michael just started walking faster. A few tears ran down my cheek. I gently wiped them away from my not in use hand. I gave up and went to Chocolate Chip. I bridled him and put on his saddle with ease. He seemed a whole lot happier today. He wanted me to pet his neck and would lean on me. This made me smile a bit but not too much. I knew I would appreciate it later. Today I was the first one on. 

That felt good considering I wouldn't feel like the retard, like last time. I fixed my stirrups and headed out. I began posting and two-pointing while waiting for the others to show up. Next was Michael on his creamy white horse SnowShine. he gracefully hopped on. And I couldn't stop watching him. I almost ran into a stall because I wasn't paying attention. The other two people were up finally. I vaguely remember them but their names were Heather and Jill. They seemed like nice girls but I just never really felt the need to get to know them. 

We started the lessons with a trot a few times around the ring. We had to do a diagonal reverse and some other fancy things that I surprisingly remember. It was like I've been doing this all along and I never stopped riding. It was actually quite fun again. After our trot we started our canter. After we got our horses warmed up we got into line to perform our jumps. This was the only thing I was worried out this whole lesson. Thankfully the jumps were only a few feet high. They could easily jumped over. I stood third in line. The first person to go was of course Michael. I watched him in awe as he easily jumped over all seven jumps with grace and with ease. 

He went to the end of the line. Next was Jill. She slowly took of at the canter and just faltered at one jump when her horse was on the wrong lead. Otherwise it was an alright performance. Then I was up. I got CC into a strong canter and went around the first turn and quickly went over the first jump. I turned to the middle of the ring and went over the two oxers there. Almost half way done and I had done just fine. I finished the rest of the course just fine until the last jump. CC had tripped and didn't jump quite right and knocked a pole over. And then Heather was the last to go. She didn't do quite so hot. Her horse bucked a little and went too fast around turns and it was just kind of a disaster.

"That's alright you'll get it next time," Karen told her. 

"Okay now you're going to judge each other, what they did good and what they did wrong and how to fix it starting with Michael," she explained. 

We went in the order of how we jumped and we each said something different. Most of the time the answers were just casual vague answers that you'd expect them to give. But I tried my best to go into a good detail. With Michael pros, he did it perfectly and kept his horse in rhythm with him. Con, he was too serious about it and pushed his horse. For Jill pros she took it nice and slow and took her time. Cons she was on the wrong lead and cause her horse to falter. And then last for Heather her pros were she kept some kind of control over her horse so it didn't like take off on her or anything and cons were she needed to get her horse to listen to her.

The responses I got for me were good for the first time, you kept CC under control, and kept a great jumping posture, and then I needed to work on keeping CC's head up so he doesn't trip, maintain a good speed, and relax a little. I sort of blushed hearing my response. I don't know why I was nervous, probably just because I was around Michael and I wanted to impress him. 

After the lesson we untacked our horses and were leaving. I wanted to make sure I talked to Michael before left again. I was NOT going to let him get away this time. As soon as he saw me walking over to him and quickly ran away again. I was prepared for this and took off after him. I snagged his sleeve and pulled him close to me. He struggled but I kept a good grip. 

"I need to talk to you," I pleaded to him.

"I don't really think this is the time nor place for discussing what happened," he said.

"That may be true but it's the only place that we'll probably see each other at again!" I kept begging. 

"Fine, but let's go somewhere more quiet than here," he led me to the pasture. 


	5. Scared in the Woods

"Look I'm sorry!" he pleaded at me.

I shook my head, "You don't have to be sorry," I said in a quieter voice than normal.

He just looked a little stunned and confused for a second.

"I liked it," I continued on.

He looked even more shocked, "Really?"

"Yea, I've always kind of liked you since I saw you last week, just never thought you would seriously do that!" I said with a smile on my face.

His face lightened up as well. "Well, um…..do you want to go see a movie with me sometime?" he asked shyly.

Whoa. This kind of sounded like some cheesy romance movie or some stupid movie but it was really happening to me! "I would love that!" I told him. I gently grabbed his hand and held it in mine. I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato but I didn't care. I was holding hands with Michael….whatever his last name was, I told myself. Sadly we both had to go and we separate. He waved goodbye and then he was magically gone again. He did that a lot. I just got used to the fact.

I said my last good-bye to CC and he whickered as I left. I was happy as hell when I finally got home. I just _had_ to call Sammie about this. She would flip! I dialed her number by heart and twirled the chord around my finger. As soon as she answered and I just blasted her.

"GUESS WHAT?!" I said in the most girly kind of voice I ever heard myself say anything in.

"Chicken butt!," how she always responded to things. I just rolled my eyes.

"_I_ have a hot date with _Michael_," I said in a dreamy, sexy voice. 

"Holy shit, no way!" now this is obviously great news to her 'cause she rarely ever swore.

"You're telling me?!" I said with a chuckle. "Well anyways I'm sorry to disrupt your busy schedule I just wanted to tell you as soon as I found out."

"All right hun, congrats! And good night."

I let her go and I couldn't even go to sleep because I was so excited. Even though we haven't set up a day or anything yet and I don't even have his phone number to call him. I think I got about four hours of sleep that night. I woke up with a smile on my face. I even skipped into the kitchen to get some breakfast. I was humming some random tune that I randomly made up at the time.

I had nothing to do that day so I just sat around reading a book or watching some T.V. That's when I heard the phone start ringing. I set my book down and went to go answer it. I looked at the I.D and I didn't know the number. 

"Uh, hello?"

"Danielle?"

"Um, yea who are you?" I asked a little scared that this person knew my name. 

"Hey, this is Michael."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and gave a semi-silent happy scream. 

"Oh hi, I didn't expect you to call! How did you get my number by chance?"

"Phone book," he said simply.

Der ta der Danielle. I just shook it off.

"So anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to go see the new Halloween movie on Friday. I heard that it's gonna be _scary_," he continued. 

I bit my lip with excitement. "I would love to go!" when hearing myself I sounded like a stupid little school girl. 

We continued our conversation as nothing special until he had to go. When I got off the phone I ran around the house skipping doing whatever I please. I had never been so excited in my life before. 

I decided to take a walk outside and get some fresh air. I started walking over to the woods because there was less cars there and that's where I loved to go walk at. It was peaceful there. I turned my iPod on, and started walking to the beat. But I heard some rustling noise behind. I just kind of looked over my shoulder to see what it was. I could see a horse coming at me from kind of far away. I just walked to the side a little so they would be able to pass easily. A few seconds later the noises were coming faster at me. I just figured they were cantering or something. But then I heard the rider shouting at the horse so I turned around to see the horse out of control. I had seen the rider had fallen off already and the horse was going full speed towards me. I quickly jumped in the way so it couldn't go any farther. Just as planned the horse skidded to a stop and I grabbed the reigns and started stroking the horse. 

The rider was up and running towards the horse. She was panting and scared, I could tell in her eyes but she was thankful I had caught her horse for her. 

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! She just saw some guy walking down there and she just got scared I guess and took off," she said out of breath. Hmm that was weird…because I was holding the horse still and she was just fine around me. I furrowed my brows a little but handed the horse over to her. I gave her a leg up and she was on her way again. I turned my music down a little just so I would hear if anything was coming again. After that incident I was a little spooked and jumped at any sound. I told myself that I was just being a little paranoid but it didn't really stop me. I still made it alive in one piece back to my house after the walk. 


	6. Who Knew Pizza Rolls were so bad?

I popped in some Pizza Rolls into the oven and went to go watch T.V. in my room. I looked at the guide and settled on Whose Line Is It Anyway? It's a good a good show and their freakin' hilarious, and I love to laugh so it's a great combo. It's way better than watching Tila Tequila II that's for sure! And I don't know after that, I guess it was pretty late and I guess I just fell asleep. Because then the next thing I know I woke up to my fire alarm and there's smoke choking me. I managed to crawl into my kitchen and call the police and get out of my house in time.

The firefighters managed to come in ten minutes. They hosed it down easily but it was obvious my house was going to be gone. I was thinking of all the places that I could live at. The first thing that popped into my head was Sam but I knew she wouldn't be able to handle paying for the both of us and I didn't want to screw up her life more than I already had. And I only knew of one other person, my mother. I sighed drastically and dialed her number on my cell. I looked at the clock at it was about one in the morning, so when she answered she was still sleeping and a little pissy. Not shocking. 

"Danni, what do you want at this hour?"

"Uh yea about that, um I was hoping I could come back to live with you again?" I asked in a scared kind of voice. 

"What did you do? Did you run out of money, or starving because you didn't buy any food or what?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"I kind of um," I cleared my throat, "burned my house down." I said in a whisper.

She grunted, "See I told you, you wouldn't be able to work it on your own. With how irresponsible you are," and the rest I heard was blah blah blah. But along that blah-ness I did hear that I could come over when ever I got there. The police gave me a ride in their car. I felt a little awkward being in the back seat of a police car. I sort of felt like I had just committed a crime but I made it just fine to my mothers house. I remembered the house like it was just yesterday. I didn't have any luggage so I just rang the doorbell. 

In about half a second after that my mom opened the door in her nightgown and slippers. She made a hand gesture to come in. without saying a word I walked inside and looked at the different furniture she put in. it was much nicer and she had a different coat of paint on the walls, but at the same time it looked exactly the same. 

"Your bed is already made you'll just be in your old room," she said as she went back into her bedroom to sleep.

"Thank you," was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

I sulked into my old creaky bed and laid down under the blankets. Too many thoughts were going through my head at once I couldn't even come up with one answer before another one shot me down. Like "how long am I going to be here?" "how long before me and mom fight?" "will I ever get my house back?" "how much is mom going to cost me for rent here?" and the questions just went on and on like that. I didn't even get a wink of sleep before it was morning. I was exhausted. Mom got up and went into the kitchen immediately. I slowly walked in with her to go get some breakfast. 

I would have changed first but since I didn't have any clothes…..well that was just out of the question. I looked through the familiar cabinets and just got some kind of cereal. I got the milk out of the fridge and poured myself a bowl. I was crunching to myself when my mom sat down next to me. that's when the she started pounding down on me. I knew this was going to happen. 

"How could you have been so stupid?!"

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Well sorry just isn't going to cut it! It's not going to bring your house back!"

"You don't think I know that?!" I blew up at her.

She had this shocked and painful look on her face. Like I had disappointed her, like I have every other time in my life. I just walked out of the room. I sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Me and my mom didn't even look each others way the whole day. This is exactly why I didn't want to live with her. But if I ran away where would I go? I just decided to stay in my room most of the day. Reading some books that were on the book shelves or just looking at interesting things hung up in the room.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I had to talk to Sam the next day to ask her what I should do. And no matter what she said I wasn't going to ruin her life too. The next morning or I should say afternoon I dialed the phone when mom went to work so she wouldn't bug me about it.

"Um Mrs. Lansky?" she read the caller I.D. obviously.

"No isn't Danielle."

"Dude, what are you doing calling from your mom's house are you crazy?"

"Yea that's kind of what I need to talk about."

"Oh what's wrong? What happened?"

"I burned down my house yesterday and this is the only place I could go," I cringed knowing what her next sentence would be.

"You could have called me!" she said with pain.

"I know but things are going good for you and I wasn't going to screw that up by living with you."

It took her a second to take all of that in.

"Okay I understand. But why did you call now then?"

"Well just as you probably though we are fighting already and it hasn't even been a full 24 hours. And I just…I don't know where else to go," I said with tears building up in my eyes.


	7. A Comfort Zone

There was a long awkward pause.

"Well I don't know where else you can go but the option of coming over here is always open if you change your mind. I mean think of how much fun it would be to live with me. It'd be like a sleep over every day," and with that she hung up on me.

By now the tears just came streaming down my face. And I was making loud sobbing noises but I didn't make any effort to stop it. I just wished it would all go away. I needed somebody to call, Michael.

I grabbed the phone again. I waited until my crying was drowned down enough so you could understand what I was saying. He answered it on the second ring.

"I had a feeling you were gonna be calling. What's up?" he said in a voice that just made you want to faint. It took me a few seconds to realize he asked me a question.

"Oh um I just needed somebody to talk to right now," I tried to cover up the choked up sound in my voice, but I wasn't very successful.

"Why what's wrong hun?" I was like a petrified stone. HE JUST CALLED ME HUN!! I wanted to run around. But I was also kind of nervous or something about that too. It was an interesting feeling. But it did create a smile on my face.

"I burnt down my house," I actually kind of giggled after I said it, "and I've just been living with my mom again but weren't not on exactly good terms and I have no idea where to go and I just needed to talk to someone," I could feel myself rambling and hoped he would understand the minds of women.

"Aw honey I'm sorry, you want to come over today, I mean just to like comfort you and stuff," he said nervously. I could tell he was blushing. But I was more interested in that he called me honey again! God I feel retarded.

"Uh yea sure that sounds great!" I tried not to sound _too_ enthusiastic about it, but once again unsuccessful. I jotted down his address on a piece of paper and stuck it in my pocket.

"I hope I can but I'd have to see if my mom will let me use her car. Well that is until I can get mine back but hopefully I'll be over later 'kay?

"Yea sure that'll be fine," he sounded kind of disappointed that I wasn't surely coming over.

We said our good-byes and I felt better with myself. And I was still obsessing about the honey thing. There was a smile plastered on my face the rest of the day. My mom even questioned me about it when she came home.

"What are you so happy about?" she said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh nothing, but I was kind of wondering about something," I said in that all too nice way of saying, hey I want something here and I REALLY hope you give it to me.

"What do you want now?" she said in an even more pissed off way.

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could borrow your car for now until I get mine back," I started to get quieter as every word came out of my mouth. I even kind of rolled up into a ball as if she was going to kill me.

She thought a lot about it before she even said anything. She took in a huge breath of air and surprisingly said

"Sure."

The eyes popped out of my head. I was in total shock. I thought I was going to have to battle this one out big time and lose horribly still.

"Thanks!" I said as I ran out the door with the keys in my hand.

Michael here I come! I looked down at my napkin to see which road I should take. I even have what roads to turn on. Surprisingly I made it to his house easily. It was a nice redish-brown brick house. I was nervous when I went up to the front door to ring the doorbell. Just as I was about to knock when the door swung up. Scared me half to death. I jumped up about ten feet.

"Hey you made it!" he said to me as he ran to hug me.

This shocked me to be quite honest but hey I'm not complaining!

"Oh please come on in," he motioned into what I could safely guess was the living room.

I sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to me. He willingly sat down.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright, since I'm here with you now," I just had to add that part. What can I say I'm a hopeless romantic? He scouted closer to me when I said that. He even wrapped his arm around me.

"Well since you're here…only for comforting reasons," he just had to add that didn't he? "so why don't I give you a tour?"

He first showed me to obviously his living room but then we went to the kitchen. I just had to look through his cupboards 'cause I'm such a sneak and I found some really interesting things I'll tell ya. I mean in the fridge there was some blood, like what the fuck? I asked him about it. I mean who wouldn't?

"Um….Michael?! Why is there blood in your fridge??" I said kind of scared.

"Oh yea about that, now that is probably something really interesting to walk in on but yea, I keep blood ready in the fridge because my grandma's got a really rare blood type, and she's had to go to the hospital a lot lately and the hospital rarely has it on staff. So I keep some just on tap." I felt really bad for him.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I felt really bad for bring up some thoughts up in my head about that. Ahem like _Vampire_. God Sam why did you have to ever even say that.? Anyways we moved on with the tour of the house. He showed me the bathroom, in case I ever had to go and then lastly we went to his bedroom. Now that sounds kind of weird and stuff but, you have no idea…. What you're imagining is not anywhere near how weird this was. Not in the sense that it was like sexual and stuff, just plain weird. I mean it was freakin dark in there, even with the light on. And he had a really crappy bed. I mean I could understand if he's paying for this on his own but the rest of the house was really nice.

I sat next to him on his bed and we turned on the T.V. we cuddled a bit and then the next thing I know he's kissing my neck. I turned my head so he could get a better angle and I caught sight of what the time was. It was already ten'o'clock.

"Shit oh my god, I got to go! I'm so sorry!" I jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Just as I was about the run out the door he grabbed my arm and stopped me. I whirled around just to have my lips crash onto his. We stood there for another few minutes. Finally I had to let go and drive home. I made sure I grabbed the keys, because I've been known quite a few times to forget them. I knew I would I have to hurry home before I get it from my mom. I was about ten miles over the speed limit, luckily there are no cops around us. I pulled in at the driveway around 10:20. I very gently opened the door so it didn't make a noise. Hopefully mom is asleep by now I thought to myself. But then the next thought that went into my head was, "well mom didn't tell me any time I had to be home, so why am I creeping around? She can't yell at you if she didn't tell you a time." so I stopped walking on my tip toes and walked like normal I placed the keys on the rack just next to the door and walked up the steps. There was mom sitting on the couch conked out.

Wait there was an empty bottle on the ground. I took a closer look and it was a beer bottle. Since when does mom drink?


	8. Perhaps it is the Truth

That thought drove right out of my head as I ran up the stairs quietly. I got into my room and slowly closed the door behind me. I let out a breath of air. That was a close one. I jumped onto my bed and just laid there staring at the ceiling. I started thinking about the day that just played out before me. How we were in his room snuggling, kissing a little. It was great to have someone around that sincerely cared, well besides Sam. Nothing against her, just you know it's different in a way.

By the time I woke up it was already one in the afternoon. But at least it was a Saturday so mom didn't have to work. I was determined to ask mom why she was drinking. Hopefully she won't freak out as much as I'm thinking she is. I crept downstairs into the kitchen. I could see mom watching T.V. on the couch. I was getting myself worked up to get the gets to ask. I don't know why I'm always so nervous about stupid shit I have to ask about.

I let out all the nervousness shook it out, physically and walked confidently into the living room.

"Hey mom I have a question."

"What is it?" she sat up.

"I was just wondering…..are you drinking?" I mean I already knew the answer to that question but I just wanted to hear it from her. I was looking directly into her eyes while saying this.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "Yes…" she said not too proudly.

"Since when?" I was strong and firm, but loving at the same time.

"About a year or two, why does it matter to you?" she sneered at me.

I just gave up on her. I stormed out the door and went to go take another walk out in the woods. I didn't even take my music with me. I was speed walking at this point with anger and frustration. But I was determined to walk it all away.

I knew at this speed that I was going and how small the woods were I'd be back home in about an hour or so. So I decided to take some backtracks around and not take the path and if I get lost, more adventure, and more importantly more time. I hopped over this little bush and into never-before-seen areas. It gave it more thrill in my point of view.

I saw a bunny scamper across the ground that laid before me. And it looked as if something was going to kill it. And sure enough, that statement became true. I saw a person running shortly after it. At speeds unknown to be ran by a human, or even a cheetah! I hid behind a tree (which was very easy, considering I'm in the woods) and watched what was going to happen. This didn't look like the average guy to hunt and kill small animals. He wasn't all dressed up in that horrid camouflage look, with that hat, and rifle in hand. Nope in fact this guy looked as if he was just some laid-back couch potato.

After about three seconds of chasing the rabbit at those speeds he easily caught it and held it in both hands. Now that the guy wasn't just a blur I took a closer look. In fact it looked like Michael! What an imposturous thought though, seriously. I mean I could only see his profile. But he slowly moved the now trembling rabbit to his face. What the hell is this guy doing?! He opened his mouth nice and wide and I saw fangs! I was petrified in shock. I even stumbled upon seeing this. But the rustling of leaves must have startled his cause he quickly looked around. And then I saw his face close up for the first time. This time I was so shocked I actually fell to the ground.

"MICHAEL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! AND WHAT'S WITH YOUR TEETH!" I screamed at him.

He dropped the rabbit and ran at those high top speeds again. He was gone in at least an instant. I hoisted myself up off the ground, and the rabbit seeing it's chance of survival again he took up into some bush. Once I was up I brushed off any dirt or leaves stuck on me. I was going to have something to think about on the rest of this walk home.

I was walking much slower so I decided to get back on the path. Then I started asking myself too many questions again. I do that quiet often. How do I know if that really was Michael? Maybe his teeth are just extra large. Maybe it's a bum and has no other food other than to kill small prey. Why did Sam have to put that vampire thought into my head? Is he really a vampire? Why didn't I notice it before? Am I going crazy? Do I need a therapist? Did I imagine this all up? Was this all even real? Or is it a dream?


	9. A visit

Might as well be getting home now. Mom's probably passed out again on the couch sound asleep. Well maybe I shouldn't go back home. Maybe I can now go to Michael's house. Check up on him ya know? See if I'm just crazy out of my mind, with this vampire bullcrap. I knew the streets to his house so I didn't need mom's car, which reminds me I got to call and see when I can get mine back. I jogged out of the woods onto the road. I looked to see a road sign see which direction I was coming from. Eh west, even longer what a joy. Well I guess I need the exercise?

I walked at a little faster pace than normal, just to get there at some time today, literally. Thank god I left before I ate otherwise I would have died right there on the road. I went down about ten roads before I was half way there. It was getting lighter by the minute. It was probably around three in the morning. I was exhausted. I leaned against some sign for a few minutes before continuing the trek.

Finally I staggered onto his driveway. I almost had to crawl up to his door. I hesitantly rang his doorbell. I mean I didn't want to wake him up. He answered, and he didn't look all that tired at all, in fact he looked like his was just hanging around his house.

"Hey Danni, what are you doing here?" he didn't even seem to notice I was there at four or so in the morning.

"Uh yea can I ……come in?" I said out of breath.

He gestures his hand inside. I immediately sit down on the couch as fast as I could. I panted a little before I would start asking him stuff.

"Were you just at the woods?"

"Yes," he bluntly told me the truth knowing that I would be able to see through his lies.

"Did you or did you not try to …_bite_ that rabbit?"

"I did," obviously he was expecting me here at some time about this.

"WHY?!" I finally asked the obvious question.

"Do you want the full and honest truth?"

" 'Course I do!"

He just opened his mouth and fangs parted over his lips. "I'm…a vampire," he finally told me. He seemed kind of ashamed by it too the way he said it.

I mean I thought that it was true, but that was just all in my head. I was even waiting for him to say it. Yet it still became a shock to me. I mean it's not like my mouth dropped to the floor or nothing, but I was just sitting there, silently, barely moving just to breath. My boyfriend….was a vampire.

"Okay I kind of expected this, but come on saying something is better than nothing!"

I just kind of made a grunting sound in a way trying to make communication. Finally words started to form in my mouth.

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?"

"Do you SERIOUSLY have to ask?? I mean come on would you have? With all the weird stuff going on before this, it's not something I want to blow onto you! I thought I was screwed for good after you saw the stuff in my fridge. I'm shocked I could even come up with a store that fast!"

I was even more shocked. Why had I been so stupid? He had a great point. Why didn't I think anything of these events? God why am I so stupid? I'm just like those stupid girls in all the stories that are oblivious to everything aren't I? (don't answer that please)

He just scooched closer to me. Not sure to hug me or stay away. I gave him the look that told him it was okay and he just held onto me for dear life. Now that I was over the whole shock faze…I was going to have major questions. And I would just open fire on him at any second! He looked up at him, and I gave him a smirk. And he knew he was in for some trouble.


End file.
